Saiyuki Easter
by Mei-chan and Rizu-chan
Summary: A funny or stupid easter Short from Our SY SI Fic. Nii's bunny is kidnapped and replaced by a stupid pink easter bunny!
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't like her to be missing. Sanzo sat in the inn, smoking the last of his cigarettes. That woman was going to give him cancer… He finished off the cigarette just as Hakkai sat down a plate of food. His looked at the food, and looked out the window, "We need cigarettes."

"Yes, yes." Hakkai said, then smiled, "happy Easter, Sanzo."

Sanzo looked at Hakkai with a look that said 'do-I-look-like-I-give-a-rats-ass-that-it's-a-Christian-holiday'.

"Yes, well… I made chocolate last night. I made some for you and Gojyo and Goku. I made the girl rabbits and the boy I made ducks, and for you, I made a Buddha." he laughed, "I didn't want you left out,"

Elizabeth entered the room in a nice dress that she had bought. It was Easter, after all. "Morning!" the she-wolf chimed, "Hakkai, did you make some hard boiled eggs?"

"Way, yes I did. Meagan-miko was supposed to colour them, but she left last night in a huff. Have you seen her this morning?"

"No…"

--

Koumyou walked behind the beat up miko, and was laughing at her smile, "You are very foolish, just to achieve a prank on that doctor."

"Nii's just an asshole." Meagan said, looking back at Koumyou, Hakuryuu perched on her shoulder. She also held up the report she managed to swipe, "I love those sutras!"

"Making Kougaiji-tachi copies was pretty smart, If I saw so myself!" Koumyou smiled, "But, Meagan-san, you should concern yourself more with your child…"

"Alive and Kickin'." the miko said, patting her tummy.

They walked into the inn, and the Pregnant Miko's laugh reached the ears for the five worried Sanzo-ikkou. Goku jumped up, the pup on his heals, "Mei-nii-chan!" he cried out, running to Meagan and hugging her. Sanzo's child kicked the face that was against the belly.

"Oww… Sanzo's kid is strong!"

"Of course, Goku, it _is_ my child." Sanzo said, and then raised an eyebrow, "what is that?"

Elizabeth looked at what the Miko held and gasped, "You didn't."

The Miko smiled and held the white bunny in her arms, a tattered and loved bunny in a green dress. Sanzo took the bunny, tossed it aside, and kissed the Miko.

"Don't ever do that again!"

-- India --

Nii ran into the laboratory, anger in his eyes, "WHERE IS IT! WHO SICK IDEA IS THIS?" He held up the pink Easter bunny.

His assistance blinked, "a new toy?"

"NO! MY BUNNY WAS KIDNAPPED! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE IT IS, NOW!"

"Yes sir."

The both looked at the security cameras, as the bunny sat on the desk. at 3:29 am, the bunny floated upward and left the room, as did a lab report that was very important. Nii and his assistant look at each other.

"What the Hell?"

-------------------------------------

Happy Easter Folks! I hope you guys liked the short story I just threw together. LOL.

**Please feel free to Review, comment, flame, or otherwise!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Goku stood with his puppy, looking at the bunny, Meagan and Sanzo sat, watching Hakkai and Elizabeth look over the lab paper. "This… this is amazing."

"Looked like chicken scratch to me." the miko said, patting her pregnant belly.

Hakkai finally spoke and sound a bit shocked when he did so, "it's a formula. The Formula for the Minus Wave."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked. Hakkai looked up at his love and nodded.

"So… Can you reverse it?" Sanzo asked, his arm around _his_ Miko

"Erm…"

"More importantly, How do you know?" the Miko asked.

"That I can answer." he turned the papers around and pointed at the crappy Japanese characters that simply started "Minus Wave Formula" with a childish doodle by it. The worldly priest and the pregnant Miko both sweet dropped and looked at one another, "I feel stupid now.'

"No, Meagan-dono… I didn't see it a first either." Hakkai reassured her, setting the formula down, "I just cannot understand the equations. I might with a little more time…"

"This bunny has a hole." All eyes looked at Goku, who held up the bunny. There was a hole, right in the seem between the legs, where a woman's…

"That sick mother fucker! He fucks that bunny! And I touched that thing!" the miko screamed, jumping up to wash her hands,

"Who is sick?" Sanzo asked, trying to resist two very different urges, One was to drag the Miko up the stairs and make her Easter one she wouldn't forget—damn the hotness of a woman with _his_ child. The other was to smoke… bad for both the wolf and the woman who had his heart, for they where both with child.

"Nii." Meagan said, washing the soap off her hands. She turned back to Goku, who had long since dropped it and was keeping the puppy away from the now known violated thing.

"Who is Nii?" Hakkai asked, knowing the girls knew more than they did.

"Don't worry about him. How did you get his… Fuck buddy?" Elizabeth asked the miko, who was about a month or two ahead of her pregnancy wise. The miko smiled, "Easter's a bitch for some people."

--

"My bunny cannot walk away on its own!" The scientist yelled, irked. He held the pink bunny in his arms, but it was _not his bunny!_

"I don't give a damn about your stupid fetish toys!" His assistant yelled back, 'What is more important is that the minus wave formula was stole!"

"I don't give a damn, I want my fucking bunny!" Nii yelled, tossing the pink bunny across the room

"Grow up, you sick fuck!" the woman yelled, reaching her breaking point. Nii turned and looked at her, then grabbed her face and pulled her into his, 'You say that again, and I'll stick my big fat friend into your mouth, you bitch."

"You do that and you'll wish you where never born" The female Youkai hissed, baring her fangs.

By this time, Lirin and Doku where watching. Lirin looked at the pink bunny and smiled, "Easter bunny!" she walked in and picked up the rejected bunny. Setting the bunny in her basket filled with eggs, she looked at Doku, 'let's look elsewhere, 'kay?" Doku nodded, and pushed Lirin away from Nii, Not willing to let him mess with her, or take her away from him. Last time Nii had her in his hands…

"Eggs. Eggs. Eggs.'" chanted the half sister of Kougaiji.

--

"How about Michelle for a girl and Kyler for a boy?"

"No." Sanzo said flatly, paper in his hands.

The Miko pouted, "Hana or Jun?"

"No."

"Kagome or Miroku?"

"Maybe Miroku. That's a strong Buddhist name."

"No way in hell. I was kidding."

"I'm having a son. Pick a boy name." Sanzo said, looking up, his glasses still in place.

The miko huffed, the tossed the bunny at Sanzo, the crouch of the bunny hitting him in the head. His yell of horror was loud enough to disturb the birds outside.


End file.
